Zbiczatrzasł
Zbiczatrzasł (ang.'' Razorwhip'') - przedstawiciel ostrej klasy, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Słynie ze swojego przypominającego zbroję pancerza, a także zdolności strzelania kolcami. Najbardziej znanym przedstawicielem gatunku jest Szpicruta wytresowana przez Heatherę. Wygląd Zwierzę wyglądem przypomina Grapple Groundera. Głowa smoka jest równie wąska co ciało, wieńczona dużym rogiem nosowym. Oczy z kolei są duże, koloru zielonego lub fioletowego. Łeb osadzony jest na długiej szyi ochranianej przez płytowy pancerz. Tułów gada, podobnie jak szyja, jest smukły i areodynamiczny, samo ciało jest również w wielu miejscach opancerzone przez łuski o metalicznym połysku. Gad posiada cztery krótkie, acz masywne łapy do poruszania się po lądzie. Na krawędziach wąskich, proporcjonalnych skrzydeł umiejscowione są zakrywione kolce, podobnie jak na grzbiecie. Charakterystyczną cechą, z której pochodna jest sama nazwa gatunku, jest giętki, biczowaty ogon z kilkoma mniejszymi kolcami. Jest na tyle silny, by pozwolić smoku przeciąć nim mniejsze drzewo. Prawdopodobnie nozdrza umieszczone na długim rogu nosowym wyżej niż reszta głowy działają jak rurka do nurkowania, ułatwiając Zbiczatrzasłowi łowienie ślimaków morskich i małży w płytkiej wodzie, które są głównym pożywieniem tego smoka. Zachowanie i tresura Gatunek Zbiczatrzasłów znajdował się niegdyś na skraju wyginięcia, ponieważ samce tego gatunku nie wahają się uśmiercić potomstwa swoich rywali. Takie zachowanie wciąż obowiązuje pośród Zbiczatrzasłów, przez co pisklętom należy się szczególna ochrona. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni zapewnia je matka, jednak jeszcze przed osiągnięciem wystarczającej samodzielności, gdy są jeszcze ślepe, już zostają zmuszone do niezależnej egzystencji. Zbiczatrzasły są z natury samotnikami, z powodu skrajnego braku zaufania do ludzi. Jednak ci, którzy udowodnią smokowi, że są godni jego zaufania, zyskają potężnego sojusznika i przyjaciela na całe życie. Smoki są bardzo opiekuńcze w stosunku do swoich treserów, na ich rozkazy nie zawahają się nawet zabić. Są także wrażliwe i nieśmiałe, niechętnie poznają nowe postacie i się z nimi integrują. Zbiczatrzasły potrafią nawet płakać. Moce i umiejętności Ostre kolce Gatunek ten posiada długi, ostry, silny ogon, którego zwierzę używa jako bicz. Dzięki niemu Zbiczatrzasł jest w stanie przeciąć skałę lub nawet wyrwać drzewo z korzeniami. Smok może również strzelać kolcami z ogona, jak Zębacz. Używa go również do oplatania ofiary. Ogień thumb|200px Ogień Zbiczatrzasła to wąski strumień jasnobłękitnego ognia o bardzo dużej sile. Może spalić doszczętnie człowieka z odległości nawet 30 metrów. Strumień najpierw uderza w swój cel, a dopiero później eksploduje. Umiejętności bojowe Łuski przypominające zbroję mogą wskazywać na jego umiejętności bojowe i obronne. Zwierzę posiada niesamowitą precyzję, a także zwrotność, szybkość i zwinność w powietrzu. Inne umiejętności Gatunek ten posiada także trujące łzy, nie wiadomo jednak w jaki sposób są one wykorzystywane przez smoka. Siedlisko i dieta Według mapy Czkawki, Zbiczatrzasła można spotkać w okolicach Cmentarzyska Statków, jednak jest to prawdopodobnie tymczasowe miejsce przebywania Szpicruty. Skupisko młodych Zbiczatrzasłów znajduje się natomiast na wyspie klanu Wingmaiden, gdzie są one pod opieką ludzi do czasu, aż wyrosną i będą w stanie same o siebie zadbać. Według Heathery, głównym pożywieniem Zbiczatrzasła są ślimaki morskie. Prawdodopobnie żywi się także rybami i innymi małymi zwierzętami. Słabości Etapy rozwoju Razorwhip egg.png|Jajo SARazorwhip.png|Pisklę Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2015-06-25 224305.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Razorwhip titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Zbiczatrzasła pojawia się jedynie w grach Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons, ''gdzie w obu przypadkach koncept jest do siebie podobny. Jajo ma charakterystyczne struktury podobne do pancerza dorosłego osobnika. Sprawia to również, że nie jest idealnie równe i gładkie. Pisklę Główną różnicą między dorosłym Zbiczatrzasłem a świeżo wyklutym pisklakiem jest jego budowa anatomiczna. Mały smok jest oczywiście mniejszy, nie ma dobrze rozwiniętych kolców (między innymi na skrzydłach i ogonie), zanika również charakterystyczny róg nosowy. Ponadto pisklęta są ślepe, przez co niezdolne do samodzielnego życia i przez długi czas muszą być doglądane. Pisklęta tego gatunku pojawiają się w grach oraz w odcinku ''Snotlout's Angels. Tytan Forma tytaniczna tego smoka ma nieco ciemniejsze łuski niż pierwowzór. Zdaje się również mieć, jak prawie wszystkie tytany, większą ilość kolców, pojawiają się i nowe ostre kończenia, między innymi na łokciach i pancerzu. Jest zapewne też większy. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinkach ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) oraz Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 2). Najpierw Gruby i Wiadro opisują jeźdźcom smoka, który, kierowany przez zamaskowanego jeźdźca, zaatakował przepływający w pobliżu statek, a na podstawie ich relacji Śledzik sporządza jego rysunek. Potem okazuje się, że informacje o tym smoku znajdują się w Smoczym Oku. Gdy w końcu jeźdźcom udaje się zlokalizować tajemniczego jeźdźca i jego smoka, poznajemy przedstawiciela gatunku Zbiczatrzasł o imieniu Szpicruta, wytresowanego przez Heatherę. Ilekroć później pojawia się Heathera, pojawia się również jej smoczyca. W odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą dziewczyna na dobre przyłącza się do grona Jeźdźców, więc ona i Szpicruta pojawiają się częściej. W odcinku Potrójny cios, inny przedstawiciel gatunku Zbiczatrzasł bierze udział w walkach smoków. Znane Zbiczatrzasły *Sawtooth *Szpicruta *Thorstopian *Złocisty Zbiczatrzasł z walk smoków *Dzikie Zbiczatrzasły z Wingwaiden Island W grach ''School of Dragons Zbiczatrzasł został dodany 7 sierpnia. Po odnowieniu posiada własną animację. Można go kupić lub, wykupując rozszerzenie ''Call of the Death Song, dostać jego jajo za darmo. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Ciekawostki * W czasie lotu skrzydła Zbiczatrzasł wydają charakterystyczny, metaliczny dźwięk. * Gatunek posiada najsilniejszy pancerz wśród smoków ostrej klasy. * W odcinku ''Snotlout's Angels ''wyjawione zostało, iż Zbiczatrzasły rodzą się ślepe. Zobacz też Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Zbiczatrzasły